Witness For The Prosecution
by Kaiina
Summary: Hinata's life crumbles in a couple of days now it's up to FBI agent Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to make sure she stays safe. What will happen? SasuHinaNaru  Romance will start in chapter 3  AU
1. The end and the beginning

_Hyuuga mansion, Hinata Hyuuga, December first_

Hinata woke up to the sound of muffled voices. Her eyes creaked open peering around her large bedroom. She wasn't surprised that nobody was there except her. The voices were coming from farther away. She focused and concluded that they must be coming from the living room as it was the room below hers.

She turned her head around to see what time it was. 3 o' clock. She cringed when the muffled voices from downstairs came louder. It seemed like somebody was having an argument downstairs. But who?

Hinata got up out of bed. She was dressed in her short white nightgown. She opened her closet and pulled a baggy sweater over it, then she slowly opened her door and peered into the dark hallway.

When she concluded the coast was clear. She slowly stepped into the cold floor of the hallway and softly closed the heavy, wooden door behind her. Now that she heard the voices clearer she could clearly make out the angry but controlled voice of her father.

She tiptoed through the hallway until she reached the top of the stairs. She looked down through the banister and tried to be as quiet as possible so her father wouldn't hear her.

She could see her father sitting on the couch. His expression was angry as he glared at the men sitting in the couch across from his. She hadn't seen the men before. Which surprised her, why would unknown men be in her house at this time of night?

"How dare you speak to me like that, don't you know who I am? Without me he would have nothing! Tell him I'll have what I want and nothing less." Her father said as he continued to glare at the men.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turned around to see her cousin Neji standing behind her.

"N-Neji-nii-san." She whispered so the men at the bottom of the stairs wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hinata-sama I think it's better that you go back to bed. It's not honorable to listen in on people's conversations." He said quietly back in his usual stern voice.

Hinata nodded her head and turned her back to him a last time to glance at her father.

"Hyuuga-sama, our boss has decided that working with you will no longer be beneficial on his part." A short brown-haired and chubby man said with a emotionless face.

"What are you talking about? He can't…"

Hinata softly gasped and her eyes widened as a loud bang was heard. Her father stared up at her, blood coming out of a gunshot wound in his stomach, before his eyes became dull and the hand clamping on to his wound fell lifeless in his lap.

A blond man turned his head to follow Hyuuga Hiashi's gaze to see his oldest daughter standing wide-eyed and terrified on the top of the stairs, a hand clasped over her mouth in surprise.

"Kawaguchi! The girl! I'll take care of the documents!"

Hinata turned around and sprinted through the hall to the door opening where she saw her cousin stand.

She pushed him in the room and locked the door behind them. Her little sister sleeping in the room had also woken up from the loud bang.

"Hinata-sama? What in God's name is going on? What was that bang?" Neji yelled at her.

"F-father… T-The m-me-men d-dow-downstairs k-killed him."

"What are you talking about?" He yelled again.

As if on cue another bang was heard and a bullet pierced the door and stranded in the wall behind them.

"Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama get down!"

Neji pulled the oldest girl to the ground while the younger one quickly climbed out of the bed to join them on the ground.

With another loud bang the door flew open and splinters of wood scattered around them.

She could hear her younger sister let out a loud screech. Hinata looked up as Neji immediately threw himself in front of the two sisters to protect them.

Over his shoulder Hinata could see the armed man stand in the hallway while a smile played on his ugly features. Before he could even take one step forward a series of bangs was heard and the man fell on the ground while he bled out of multiple holes in his body.

Multiple men dressed in dark armoured outfits, helmets and big guns stormed in. The letters FBI written in big white letters on the front and back of their clothing. One kneeled beside the man to check a pulse. He shook his head as another looked at him questionably.

The man behind him turned towards the others and yelled: "Uzumaki, Akimichi, Inuzuka secure the witnesses."

One of the men crouched in front of Neji. "Follow me."

When Neji showed no sign of moving, only glaring suspiciously at them and clasping on tighter to the youngest girl in his arms.

"It's okay." A second said while reaching his arms out. "You can give her to me. We have to get you out of here."

Neji only curtly nodded and handed the shaking girl over. They stood and started running out of the door.

The last man finally kneeled beside her, while she could still do nothing but stare wide-eyed.

"Can you walk miss?" He asked with a friendly voice.

She seemed to wake up from her haze when realizing he was talking to her and nodded. Slowly trying to stand on her wobbly legs. He helped her stand up and gently took her wrist, taking the lead while pulling her behind him. She hesitated when they came to the hallway and she was faced with the dead man lying on the floor, blood spreading in a huge pool around him.

It looked like he looked down at the man, though she couldn't be sure because he wore a helmet, before looking back at her. He took a big step over the blood, making sure not to touch it even a little, than he reached his hand out to her and helped her over.

His back was turned to her but his hold on her hand remained as he walked with her to the stairs. All around her people similarly dressed as him ran around. She clamped harder on the man in front of her. "W-Who are you?"

He seemed to falter a bit when she asked this for a moment and then finally removed his helmet. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He said. His hair was spiky and blond, his eyes were vibrant and blue and he couldn't be older than 25.

"Uzumaki!" Somebody yelled. "Removing your helmet is against protocol! I told you to secure the witness. I meant it! Right now!"

Naruto paid no heed to it as he led the girl to the top of the stairs. She felt a bit reassured now that she could see somebody's face. With those helmet and costumes they all seemed pretty intimidating.

At the top of the stairs she stopped. Her body trembled and her pulse quickened, remembering what was waiting downstairs. Naruto seemed to notice this and let go of her hand.

"Hold this for a minute." He said as he handed her his helmet. The blond bent down and scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal style while she held his helmet tightly in shock.

"There's broken glass everywhere downstairs and you're not wearing anything on your feet." He explained.

She nodded but didn't seem to relax even a little bit. He sighed as he pulled her firmly against his body.

"Close your eyes. You don't want to see this."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes closed, hands desperately grasping his uniform at his back, the helmet laid forgotten on her belly. When he started going down the stairs she buried her face in his chest and squeezed her eyes shut even more. Her body shook and trembled and even though her eyes were squeezed shut tears still started leaking out. And he could hear sobs, muffled through his uniform.

"It's okay. We're going to protect you. I'm going to protect you. Don't worry I won't leave your side."

She slightly seemed to relax as he carried her outside.

_Viewing room, interrogation room 7, Shikamaru Nara, December first, 05.17_

"So who's this guy?" Naruto said as he sleepily scratched the back of his head.

"That's Hyuuga Neji, 18, son of Hizashi Hyuuga, Hiashi's twin brother. Hizashi and his wife died about ten or so years ago and he's been living with Hiashi ever since. He was top of his class, no criminal record and he's like the prodigy of the family though he won't be able to lead it anyway."

_Interrogation room 1, Neji Hyuuga, December first, 05.18_

"So you live with your uncle and his two daughters?" A man with white hair and an eye patch asked.

"Yes." Neji said in a monotone voice.

"And how old are you?"

"Eighteen, but I'm sure that's all mentioned in the file lying before you. So stop wasting both our times and tell me what's happening. I won't be answering any more of your questions until you tell me. And I want to see my cousins."

"You will see your cousins shortly. We're just going to ask them some questions. And about what has happened… Well what do you already know?"

"Not much. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard voices come from the living room. When I came in the hallway I saw Hinata-sama stand at the top of the stairs."

"What do you think she was doing there?"

"My guess would be that she woke up from the noise just like me and came to see what was going on."

"What was going on?"

"I don't know. I just heard arguing from downstairs."

"Did you know who it was?"

He shook his head no. "I didn't look downstairs. I heard Hiashi-sama's voice and other voices, I don't know how many, maybe one, maybe ten. I don't know. I wasn't listening to what they were saying. Though as far as I know they were unfamiliar voices."

"What did you do?"

"I told Hinata-sama to go back to bed. Then I went to check up on Hanabi-sama. I walked to her room. When I reached the door I heard a loud bang from the living room. I turned to see what was happening but I could only see Hinata-sama standing at the top of the stairs… She looked scared."

The man nodded and when Neji faltered he encouraged him to go on. "And further…"

"There was a voice from downstairs. Yelling something. I don't remember exactly what but… It seemed that one of the men informed another man from Hinata-sama's presence."

"They hadn't noticed her before?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you think she saw the men downstairs?"

"Yes, I'm very sure." Neji said. "She had quite a good view from up there."

"What happened next?"

"She pulled me in Hanabi-sama's room and closed the door behind us. I could clearly hear somebody was running up the stairs. I asked her what happened and she said that Hiashi-sama had been killed."

"Are you sure she actually saw him get killed?"

"Yes, I know she did. She saw the whole thing."

The man with white hair nodded. "You can go on."

"He shot a hole in the door and I told them to take cover on the ground. There was a second shot and the wood shattered and the lock gave out. The man was about to step in the room… Or just to shoot us from a distance when your men took him down."

"Is that everything?"

"Yes." Neji said.

"Did you see the men who did this? Could you identify them if necessary."

"No." Neji said. "I didn't see them. Only the guy that came after us. I couldn't even identify a voice if necessary. I didn't pay enough attention for that."

The white-haired cursed under his breath.

"Can you tell me what happened now?"

"Sure. Neji-san, you seem like a bright young man. Do you want the honest and straight forward truth or do you want me to tell you sensitively?"

"Honest will suffice."

"Alright. We've been monitoring Hiashi Hyuuga for several weeks now. We believe that he was involved with Orochimaru, the leader of an entire criminal network that you could compare to the mob. We have solid evidence to link the two of them. We believed Hiashi helped him cover up some illegal stuff for a great amount of money. When it became too risky and Hiashi became too greedy he sent an unknown number of men to your house to murder him so there were no 'loose ends'. We got the man that was coming after the three of you. They obviously hadn't expected you three there. We think that the other's got away."

Neji was quiet for a moment. "The mob? Are you sure?"

"We are relatively sure. We've been following this bastard's moves for a while now. We just need something solid to put him away for good."

"What's going to happen from now on?"

"We're going to inform your closest relatives and try to arrange the three of you to temporarily stay with them."

_Viewing room, interrogation room 1, Uzumaki Naruto, 05.49_

"Shit!" Naruto cursed.

Shikamaru looked bored through the one-way glass. "It seems he doesn't know anything but the girl seems to have seen the whole thing. She might be able to identify somebody."

Naruto slumped back in his chair. "It's just some of his lackeys. I was hoping we could finally get something on Orochimaru and they're not going to rat him out. They wouldn't dare."

Shikamaru grunted in agreement. "Yeah, it's troublesome but we'll have to try. She seems to be the most familiar with you, Naruto. It might be best if you do the interview."

Naruto nodded.

_Interrogation room 7, Hinata Hyuuga, December first, 08.57_

The door opened to reveal the blond man she had met before, Naruto, it surprised her a little bit. As soon as he had taken her out of her house she had been rushed to the FBI station. She had been examined by some a nurse who made her change her clothes and stuffed them in a bag labelled 'evidence'. She was guided to one of the interrogation rooms ,so she could have some privacy without people bothering her, the nurse insured her.

She had tried to ask some questions but the nurse had told her that somebody would be coming soon to talk to her. Soon after she left somebody brought her a blanket, a pillow, some sandwiches, some water (after politely declining coffee) and some crossword puzzles. She had thought she wouldn't be able to sleep but she soon found out that she was actually very tired and had fallen asleep almost immediately.

She slept for a couple of hours and had woken up 15 minutes ago.

"Hey Hinata, are you okay? I saw that they brought you the stuff I asked them. I was here earlier too talk to you but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up."

"A-Ano, I'm s-sorry. U-Uzumaki-san. I d-didn't me-mean to cause y-you tr-trouble."

"Don't worry about it. And you can call me Naruto-kun."

She nodded shyly while she continued to stare at the edge of the table, as she had since he walked in. This was normal for her though. She never was good with people she didn't know. She was just too shy.

"Listen Hinata they finally gave me the okay to tell you what happened and after I tell you I would like you to answer some questions. But if you don't feel like it than you don't have to okay? Just take it easy. We can take all the time you need. There's no rush."

She nodded again and shyly peeked up at the blond, who had joined her sitting across from her, before looking down at her lap.

"You're father wasn't the kind of man you might have thought he was. He was involved with some bad people. Apparently the man he worked for and he had some disagreement but I won't bother you with details. So we believe that this man hired some guys to…"

After a short silence she nodded again and then peered up at him with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay? Do you want to stop? The questions can wait."

"N-No… I-I wa-want to… help."

"Okay… than please tell me what happened. As much as you remember. Even if it seems unimportant tell me anyway… Take your time."

That morning a man with raven hair and dark eyes opened his eyes. He looked around in his clean room and decided it would be best to grab some coffee before getting ready and leaving for work. Little did Sasuke Uchiha know that his life was going to change for ever.

** WILL BE SASUHINA SOONxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: THERE WILL BE SASUHINA SOON**


	2. First glance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I don't own Naruto. (Yet? :/ hmmm maybe)

_FBI director's office, Tsunade Senju, December first, 09.41_

"So Tsunade what do you think of my proposal?" The man asked as he sat, seriously, in his chair.

"You're crazy if you really expect me to let the DEA take this case over." Tsunade said as she slammed her fist on her desk.

"Well then if you won't give me what I want than I suppose we'll have to settle on something." The man said and Tsunade couldn't help but note the glint in his eyes. "I'm sorry Tsunade but it seems like this situation is already out of your hands."

"What are you talking about, Danzo?"

_Senior supervisory special agent Kakashi Hatake's office, Naruto Uzumaki, December first, 10.03_

"Euh? Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Is this Hiroshi Hyuuga?"

There was a short silence and the blond made another swirl in the old office chair.

"Actually yes it is about that. First of all I want to say I'm sorry for your loss."

"Eh yes but actually why don't you come down to our office when you have time and I can answer all your questions then. We also have some questions we'd like to ask you, so it would be easier for everybody if we wouldn't have to talk about this over the phone."

"That's great. When can you be here?" Naruto asked as he stared through the large window and his eyes fixed on the Hyuuga girl he had saved only hours ago. She was sitting at his desk and was focused completely on the book filled with pictures in front of her. He just prayed she could identify somebody. While Naruto listened intently the door opened and a lazy Shikamaru Nara stepped in the office.

Naruto signalled with his hand for his friend to wait for a moment while he wrapped the conversation up and eventually hung up.

"What are you doing in Kakashi's office Naruto?" The lazy man asked.

"I was just calling the relatives to ask if they would come in so we could ask them some questions."

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah, since they all work in the family company they decided to shut it down for the day and they'll all be over here today. We've gotta make sure the paperwork is done before then so they can sign it when they're here."

"Listen paperwork is a drag but still you don't have to look like somebody ate your ramen man."

"Ugh it's not that." Naruto said as he threw his feet up on Kakashi's desk in annoyance. "It's these stupid stick-up-the-ass Hyuuga's. I've been making calls all day and informed if they'd be willing to temporarily take in any of the kids. They all gave me the same annoying answer. They'd be willing to take both Hanabi and Neji in until they were allowed to work in the family company. But for some reason nobody will even consider taking Hinata in, not even temporarily."

Shikamaru turned around quick as lightning when both could hear a small noise from the door opening behind him.

Hinata stood sadly in the door opening, bangs covering her face and the book clutched tightly in her hand. Naruto stood up behind the desk and opened his mouth to say something. But before he even had the chance Hinata dropped the book on the floor and bolted away.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto yelled after her as he jumped over the desk and ran after her.

Shikamaru sighed as he bent and picked up the book in front of him. He lazily flipped through it and stopped when to his surprise he found names circled with a fat red line .

_Hallway of FBI headquarters, Hinata Hyuuga, December first, 10.08_

She turned a corner and to her surprise bumped into somebody. Her butt ungracefully made contact with the floor as the force of the impact made it impossible to remain upright. She heard Naruto's footsteps stop behind her as he ran past the same corner she had just passed. Her head whipped back to look at Naruto, staring wide eyed at a point behind her. "Sasuke." He uttered in surprise.

Her head whipped back to follow Naruto's line of vision. In front of her was a tall, pale young man who seemed to be around Naruto's age. His expression could be called nothing but stony. His spiky hair fell in raven coloured bangs on both sides of his face, his dark eyes impassively looked at Naruto before flashing at her for a mere second and finally fixing on a point behind Naruto's head again.

"Watch where you're going." He said so impassively that it suited his facial expression perfectly as he walked past them without giving them another glance.

Both of them sat in silence for another second before Naruto seemed to get back to his senses. "Hinata are you okay? Come on I'll take you back to the office." Naruto asked as he stretched out a hand to help her out. She could only nod as she grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up.

"Geez, I can't believe that guy sometimes." Naruto muttered before walking her back with her.

_FBI headquarters, Naruto Uzumaki, December first, 10.16_

When Naruto entered the room he wasn't really surprised that everybody was already inside. Naruto sat down next to Shikamaru as they looked expectedly at Kakashi. The lather was standing before a whiteboard littered with pictures, arrows, words, names and dates that was relevant to their investigation.

"Ah Naruto now all of five of us are here we can start." Kakashi said before turning to the white board.

"Uh hem." Kiba Inuzuka coughed and Kakashi turned around. "I mean all six of us." The white-haired man corrected sweetly.

"Damn straight." Kiba muttered under his breath as he petted his dog on the head.

"So let's run over the activities of the last couple of hours." Kakashi began. "Today at 02.31 a.m. three men entered the house of one of the main money laundering guys that works for Orochimaru. He was murdered by one of these three. We have a witness who saw this. One of the men was killed by us and we've already identified him as Yoshikatsu Kawaguchi."

"So what's the plan now?" Chouji asked while munching on a box of donuts.

"This is what we're going to do. We've collected all evidence from the site and Akamaru already went through it. We've found some fingerprints and DNA samples. We can't do much more before we get the results. The witnesses have been questioned and Shikamaru has already let me know the girl identified the suspects…"

"She did?" Naruto asked.

"That's what you get for being late." Kakashi joked and ignored the swearing Naruto did under his breath. "They're names are -"

"-Takeo Nomura and Mutsuhiko Ogi am I correct?" Everybody turned their heads to look at the dark haired man standing in the door opening. His skin was pale and to match his hair he had two dark eyes that seemed emotionless even as a smile played on his face.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi asked with an equally friendly tone as the stranger had asked his question.

"My name is Sai. I'm your new team member. I believe Tsunade has informed you that I would be joining you?"

"Yes, I received a call from her a few minutes ago. You guys from the Narcotic department sure are fast. Please take a seat."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this guy one bit. He was going to talk to Kakashi about this but even someone as dense as Naruto knew that this wasn't the time for that.

"Well Sai and how did you come by this information?" Kakashi asked.

"I have my sources."

"Well your sources are very right. Kiba and Chouji I want you to try to find a possible location. It's going to be though but try to find out as much as possible. If you find their current location or anybody who might know, page me immediately. In the meanwhile we're going to wrap things up with the Hyuuga's. The Hyuuga's are a very close knitted family, even going as far as to own a family company that exclusively hires family members. It shouldn't be a problem to get one of them to take in the kids. Naruto since you've already been in contact with the Hyuuga's I want you to do this with me. In the meanwhile Shikamaru call Shino down in the lab and ask him to hurry up. If you're done with that meet me and Naruto in the morgue."

"What do you want me to do?" Sai asked as everybody got up and spread out.

"Somebody has to wait here for the Hyuuga's." Kakashi said. "So page me when they're here."

Both he and Naruto left the room. "Kakashi-sensei, why is he here? We don't need another member! We can do this on our own! I don't like that guy, something's fishy about him. I don't trust him." Naruto said.

"And you shouldn't, Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him questioningly. "I don't trust him anymore than you do. As you already know he's from the narcotics department. Since we already unofficially linked this murder with the Orochimaru case. And Orochimaru has already been linked with a huge underground drugs organisation. The DEA is all over him. Tsunade has tried to keep them out of this since murder tops narcotics but we haven't been getting good results. We're making progress and finding evidence but it's going to slow. It's taking too long and the DEA wants to lock him up as soon as possible. That's why we've got this dunce on our tail. They want to find out what we know and share evidence."

"I'd like to lock the bastard up myself for multiple murders but if he goes down for drugs that's fine too. Isn't it?" Naruto said.

"It wouldn't be a trouble if it wasn't for the Chief of the DEA, Danzo. It's nothing but a rumour and a feeling but some people say he's a dirty cop and he's been pressuring Tsunade extraordinarily hard to get a guy in on this case."

"So you mean he…"

"He might. But either way, the DEA won't be able to put him away for life and if we get all our evidence together, we could."

Naruto just nodded but he couldn't help but think that it was going to make everything far more complicated.

_FBI headquarters, Naruto Uzumaki, December first, 13.05_

Naruto groaned in frustration as he let himself fall back on his chair behind his desk. Shizune, their coroner hadn't found anything that they weren't expecting and even though Sakura, the gorgeous medical examiner's assistant, was usually able to brighten his day it seemed like today was a lost cause.

It went from bad to worse after the visit to the morgue. The Hyuuga's appeared shortly after they wrapped things up with Shizune. Though they had answered all their questions and had already signed all the papers in need of signing everyone knew that they were lying through their teeth. They all knew of the things that had been going on between Orochimaru and Hiashi. The fact that they all told the exact same story only seemed to make them suspect more and more that the entire Hyuuga corporation was working together with Orochimaru.

Even worse than that all combined was that they seemed to have no problem with taking in Neji or Hanabi but when it came to Hinata they were always met with a firm 'no'. Even after reasoning with them for several hours they would not change their minds.

Since Naruto had clocked in yesterday morning he hadn't gotten the chance to take a shower. So he had decided to do just that only to be surprised by a very creepy Sai. He did the one thing that was unthinkable among the race of men. He commented. On the one thing that between men should remain uncommented on.

Needless to say Naruto had not taken to Sai at all.

Naruto's closed eyes snapped open as he heard a soft thud on his desk. A lone cup of coffee stood on his desk and Naruto smiled gratefully at the man in front of him.

"Thanks man." He said to his chubby teammate who only smiled.

"I needed to get some doughnuts anyway. Shikamaru is helping Kiba but we still haven't been able to find anything. How about you? Found anything?"

Naruto sighed and grabbed the coffee from his desk. "Don't even ask."

"That bad huh?" Chouji said as he sat down in his seat. "We've been at it for quite a while. I wonder when Kakashi will let us go home for some sleep."

"Not anytime soon if you keep slacking off like this." The white haired man said as he walked in. "We still need to find those suspects and find some place for the kid before we can even think about getting any sleep."

"Don't bother for the guys who killed the Hyuuga, they're already dead. For the girl, if she's a witness against Orochimaru… I'll take her." A deep, velvet voice said bluntly. Chouji nearly fell out of his chair in surprise and Naruto let out quit a feminine sounding squeak.

"Oh hello Sasuke-san. I do wonder how everybody seems to discover things about this case." Kakashi said as he smiled sanctimonious at the handsome young man in the door opening.

"After all these years of chasing Orochimaru's tail you should know him better, Kakashi. He doesn't handle incompetence well so your killers are dead, I can assure you. For the information on this case -" Sasuke said bluntly.

"-You have your sources?" Chouji tried.

"It seems like everybody does these days." Kakashi smiled. "But you seem to be mistaken. The girl isn't involved in the Orochimaru case. Or we've yet to collect any evidence linking Orochimaru with this."

"Cut the crap, Kakashi. We both know that this isn't just coincidence. Hiashi worked for Orochimaru. You've gotten enough evidence to prove that. The only reason you didn't make an arrest was because you didn't want to let Orochimaru know just how close you were to locking him up for good. If you're able to prove that Orochimaru was responsible for Hiashi's death that might give you the extra push you need. You need that girl. She has nowhere to go. Give her to me."

"Oh Sasuke-san, I didn't know you were THAT needy or is it that you want to do me a favour this badly?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Don't joke with me, Kakashi. I'm not doing it for you or the girl."

"Then I have a pretty good idea why." S ai said who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Is it just me or is everyone just appearing and picking in on this conversation? First Kakashi, then Sasuke, now Sai. We might as well leave." Naruto whispered into Chouji's ear who nodded sheepishly.

"And who the hell are you?" Sasuke said.

"I'm Sai, DEA. I'll be helping with the investigation."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi and Naruto but the blond only leaned back in his chair. "Don't even ask."

"Well though I appreciate a WITSEC agent offering his help so willingly, still there's no need. There's no reason to assume that the girl will be targeted again."

"And she probably won't. Even the biggest dunce would know that if she was going to identify anybody she would have done so already. The people she can identify are already dead. It all comes down to this. The girl won't be able to tell you anything useful. Your only chance is to link your suspects with Orochimaru. If they are dead you won't be able to do that. But Orochimaru doesn't know if we can prove he ordered them. He'll want to be on the safe side. The chances of this happening is small but you shouldn't risk it."

"I fear what he's saying is true, Kakashi." Shikamaru said, followed closely by Kiba and Akamaru. "The suspect's bodies have been found."

"You see, now Shikamaru and Kiba. Luckily there's nobody else to walk in on the conversation." Naruto whispered again to Chouji.

"So why are we going to give the girl to the emo?" Sai informed.

"Shut it asshole. I'm from the witness protection program. You have a witness in need of protection, me and my team are taking her. Now."

"But Sasuke I really don't believe she's -"

"It doesn't matter that she's useless to you. Orochimaru will kill her if he gets the chance. Give me the Hyuuga."

"If I'm informed right then I suspect that the emo is having his monthly cycle."

_FBI parking garage, Hinata Hyuuga, December first, 16.51_

Maybe it was the familiarity that seemed to ooze off of him or maybe it was because he had been there when she was in her greatest moment of need. For whatever the reason may be Hinata felt secure around the blond.

"Listen Hinata before you go I want to give you this." The blond said as he pulled a small card from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "The first number is if you ever want to contact me when I'm in the office, the second and the third are my cell phone and my home number. If you remember something, if you think something is wrong, if you ever need a friend, someone to talk to or if you're just lonely. Call me anytime. Twenty-four hours a day okay?"

"A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun b-but y-you d-" She stuttered out nervously.

"I know. Keep it anyway. Five years ago I ordered a hundred of these and I still have ninety two left." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered nervously.

"I know the team you're going with really well and I can tell you that they're the best at what they do. You see the guy with the gloomy expression, the one you bumped into earlier?"

She nodded shyly and blushed in embarrassment as she glanced at the guy who was leaning on a black car.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. You might not say it at first sight but I know him well and he's a pretty okay guy. He's the best out there. You can trust him completely. So don't be scared, okay?"

She nodded again and almost jumped as man in question's voice echoed through the underground garage. "Oy dobe, are you almost done? We don't have all day."

"To bad he's also a major asshole." Naruto muttered under his breath. "You better get going."

"A-Alright." She took a step in the direction of the black car that would bring her to an unknown location. She would have felt nervous and scared, letting strangers take her to an unknown place but Naruto's words comforted her endlessly. 'If Naruto-kun trusts them then it's definitely okay.'

"Greetings Hinata-san! I'm very proud to transport someone with such a strong fire of youth!" A guy screamed. He was still young but was probably older than Naruto. His black hair was cut in an unstylish bowl cut. Unlike Naruto he didn't wear a suit and a tie, probably because he didn't work in the office. He wore casual clothes, or so she assumed. He and a slightly older guy wore the same green stretch outfit with red belt and orange leg warmers. She briefly wondered if it was mandatory but the gloomy young man who was still leaning on the car didn't seem to wear it, there was also a young woman with brown hair held up in two buns, she also seemed to wear casual clothes instead of the green stretch suite. She wanted to ask them about it but decided not to.

"My name is Rock Lee and this is our team leader Guy-sensei! These very youthful people are Tenten-chan and Sasuke-kun! We will be your companions and -!"

"Cut it out Lee!" The girl snarled at him. "Let's just get going already!"

Everybody stepped in the car and her eyes locked on Naruto until they turned a corner and he disappeared from sight. She clenched the card in her pocket. She wondered why she had immediately felt so close to the man and she wondered if she would see him again. As the car left the J. Edgar Hoover building she assumed that she would never see the inside of this building again.

Oh how wrong she was.

_Safe house, unknown location, Hinata Hyuuga, December second, 01.22_

When Hinata woke up, she woke up with an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. The darkness in the room seemed like the warning of something far worse calling from the darkness. She buried herself deeper in the unfamiliar pillow and blankets. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself.

She was paranoid.

She was safe.

She was fine.

She was alright.

The sentences were becoming a never-ending mantra in her head but failed to sooth her nerves. Eyes flew open as she thought she heard her bedroom door open. But it was closed and it seemed like she was just being paranoid.

She sat up and let her toes touch the ground besides her bed.

When she slipped out of bed she stood still for a while. She couldn't hear anything besides her own deep breaths. Her feet made soft padding noises on the floor as she took a couple of shaky steps. She felt cold wearing only a shirt that stopped four inches above her knees. But somewhere deep in her mind a part screamed, for her, to step into the hallway on the other side of the door. She took another step towards the door as another part of her mind seemed to scream at her to stay put and crawl back into her warm bed.

She stood still for a little longer before her hand closed the gap between her and the doorknob. Slowly she turned it and silently pulled the door open a couple of inches. She peered through the opening into the expectedly empty hallway. She released a breath in relief. She wondered what she had been expecting. A killer waiting in the dark? The unbearably loud sound of guns going off? Swat teams storming in? Another body of somebody she knew?

She felt stupid. She had been paranoid, just paranoid. Chances were that nobody she knew would ever be murdered again. Let alone with her in the same building. But now that she was up and wide awake she decided that some tea wouldn't be a bad idea. She silently walked to the kitchen.

When she walked in the lights were already on and she felt the eerie feeling that had been building in her unconsciousness leave her, comforted when she saw Tenten sitting with her back to Hinata in the kitchen, relaxing over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good evening T-Tenten-san, I-I just c-came in to m-make some t-tea. I-I was j-just… W-Well it's silly really."

She entered the kitchen and turned fully to the female she was talking too. A gasp filled the kitchen and Hinata fell with a thud on her ass. Tenten's brown eyes seemed to bore holes in her as she pathetically whimpered on the floor. Eyes stayed fixed on her but the whimpering remained the only sound as Tenten didn't say anything and wouldn't say anything ever again.

The brunettes clothes were covered in fresh blood that originated from a deep horizontal cut on her throat. Hinata's eyes burned as she suppressed the urge to let out the bloodcurdling scream that was stuck in her throat.

Stunned, she sat there. She didn't know if it had been seconds or hours because her mind was covered by a hazy smoke that clouded her judgment, froze her brain and left her stunned on the kitchen floor. Finally the smoke seemed to clear slightly and she tried to stand on trembling legs, pulling herself up with the help of one of the kitchen cabinets. She had only felt this week once before and she would never know where she got the strength to stand on her own shaky legs. Quietly she slid open a drawer and shaky fingers searched for the largest kitchen knife she could find. She clutched it securely in her hand and took a first wobbly step. It was followed slowly, by a second and the steps kept coming until she found herself running to the closest door she could find.

Guy and Lee's room she recalled. She quickly opened the door and stumbled through the dark room in search for a light switch. Her hand twitching nervously around the knife.

"L-Lee-san, G-Guy-san pl-please h-help." She sobbed, she could have cried even more in relief as her fingers found the switched and the room bathed in light. Her hand left a smudgy red stain on the switch and in surprise she stumbled back and stared at the palm of her hand, collared crimson in blood. Her feet made contact with something warm and she looked down to find herself standing with her bare feet in the blood of Guy's body laying only inches from her.

The room walls were covered in deep red, as well as the floor and the two bodies who laid lifelessly on the floor.

Short breaths and squeaks left her throat in a panicky fashion. She tried to calm down but couldn't stop from hyperventilating as the scream she held in for so long came ripping through her throat.

Then there was a bone chilling silence for a while as she stood silently in crimson. Before the door flew open in with a loud sound. Shocked eyes locked on the dark eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. He reached for her and in in 3 big steps, seemingly unbothered at the knife held pathetically in front of her, he stood before her. His left arm tightened securely around her causing her to flinch, as his right gun wielding hand stayed pointing at the door opening.

He was just in time to see the unfamiliar man that appeared instantly. Instead of holding on tighter to her as she had hoped Sasuke's arm left her faster than lightning and gave her a harsh push. She didn't even have time to balance herself as she ungracefully fell behind one of the unoccupied beds. Her face and body almost made contact with the floor on the same time that the incredibly loud and far too familiar loud noise reached her ears again.

It was soon followed by a gurgle and a thud that she recognized as the sound of a human body making contact with the floor.

Silence filled the room again for only a few seconds but too Hinata, who was lying face down behind a bed, it seemed like forever.

Footsteps sounded and besides tensing up in fear, she remained completely still.

A hand touched her ankle and she almost screamed until she heard a voice, so deep and velvet that she almost burst into tears. "Are you alright?"

She did nothing for a while but lie still. A voice so shaky that it took some time before she recognized it as her own broke the silence. "I-Is h-he d-de-dead?"

"Hn." Sasuke confirmed.

"T-Te-Tenten-san, L-Lee-san, Gu-Guy-san …"

"They're dead too."

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for not being here for a while. A lot has changed for this stories main plot. I remade the first chapter but I only changed small details like the dates.**

**This was a boring and painful chapter to write. A lot of talking about the case and an action scene P_P I suck. There was no fluff at all. No romance T.T but it will change I promise.**

**Please stick with me:**

**BTW: Ö almost 50000 words in one chapter. This is long. Maybe I should have left the action scene for the next chapter but then it would have been too boring for you guys. **

**I PROMISE MORE SASUHINA IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS T.T I PROMISE!**


	3. The appartement

AN: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

_**Sasuke's car, Naruto Uzumaki, December second, 03.58**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the backseat for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"Do you have a better idea?" The raven-haired man said.

"Well no but at least we could tell Kakashi-sensei th-" Naruto began.

"No," Sasuke stubbornly interrupted, "how do you think they found her in the first place Naruto? Somebody told Orochimaru where she was. There's no other way Orochimaru could have found out where she was."

"Well I already told you it wasn't one of my teammates!" Naruto had started to raise his voice but remembered the sleeping girl and quieted down reluctantly.

"Whatever Dobe. If not one of you teammates than at least somebody who can get information easily from your team."

"Do you mean like they kidnapped someone to get them to talk? Or something like a bug? Or-"

"I don't know. You're the FBI agent and it's your team so figure it out." Sasuke turned another corner way to fast and almost hit the curb making Naruto almost jump up and yell in surprise.

"Oi teme watch where you drive." Naruto said through gritted teeth, hoping to mask his nervousness.

"Shut up. I'll drive like I want." The raven haired snapped.

Naruto felt the need to mutter 'maniac' under his breath but decided against it after a rare moment of clarity. "Are you upset about your teammates? Is this why you're breaking protocol?"

Sasuke scoffed. "No. I don't care about something stupid like that. I brought the girl to your precious team and I let them ask her questions but they're as useless as ever and I'm not about to let them compromise my goal."

Naruto leaned back in his chair as they finally came close to their destination. "Still I wonder what Kakashi will say when he finds his eye-witness missing."

"I left him a post-it." Sasuke said as he shrugged. "It's best to keep her location hidden from even him."

The car remained silent as Sasuke pulled in to an underground parking garage. There were exactly twenty-four parking spaces and Sasuke skilfully parked in one of the unoccupied spaces.

"Wake the girl up so we can go upstairs." Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Do we have too? I mean she's finally sleeping peacefully and all and I mean-" Naruto started sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Fine but if we meet somebody in the hallway I'm telling them that she's your kid." Sasuke said as he got out of the car.

"What?" Naruto yelped in surprise. "But-, but-"

"It's better than let them think you're a kidnapping pedofile. Now hurry up."

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he opened the backdoor and lifted the sleeping girl cautiously. "You're the one who actually kidnapped her for real."

Sasuke had already pressed the button for the elevator and held the door open impatiently for Naruto. "It's not kidnapping if she let me."

Naruto groaned but decided to let it go. "I'm just lucky I ran in to you two in the parking lot. Or I would've been as clueless as the others." The elevator doors slid closed and Sasuke pressed a button on the panel making it jump into action. Slowly they rolled up to the fifth, and top, floor and the elevator stopped with a small shake. The doors opened to small hallway. The floor was relatively clean and the walls were empty without even a window. There was a stair next to the elevator that led downstairs and there were five doors, one being an emergency exit and the four others were numbered from twenty to twenty-four.

Sasuke stepped out first and pulled a set of keys from his pocket. He walked towards the door that had the number 23 on it with curly figures and popped one of the smaller keys in the lock. Unlocking it before he looked back at Naruto. "Is the kid still sleeping?"

Naruto nodded and shifted her slightly before following closely behind Sasuke inside a sober looking apartment.

_**Unknown location, Hinata Hyuuga, December second, 08.51**_

When waking up there is this short and blissful moment where people are completely unaware of themselves. Barely conscious, they can enjoy a single fleeting moment of peace before consciousness catches up with them and reality hits you, hard. And it was this exact thing that happened with Hinata.

Only two days ago, she had woken up and her biggest worry had been the math test she had to take that day. This morning however she woke up to realize that she had seen her father be murdered. Twice she herself had almost been killed. She had been abandoned by her family, to be left in the hands of unknown people, who she had also found murdered soon after.

It was quite a lot to take in.

And on top of that she woke up in an unknown location in an unknown bed.

When she inspected the room she found it to have be average sized. It looked clean but plain and dull. Besides the average sized bed there were two closets, a bookcase and a window. There were no decorations or personal items anywhere.

She felt uncomfortable with staying in bed much longer so she got out up quickly and out of habit made the bed. She heard noise coming from the other side of the door but nothing that stood out enough to recognize. When she opened the door and the first thing she saw was Naruto Uzumaki and immediately she felt at ease. The blond was sitting in nothing but a pair of green shorts at a table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in front of him. He probably heard the door because he quickly turned around in his chair and smiled brightly at her, blue eyes lighting up along with the rest of his face.

"Hinata-chan, you're awake! Just in time too! I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you and I'd have to leave you all alone with Sasuke-teme." He pointed slightly in the direction of the open kitchen where said young man was breaking eggs in a bowl. He seemed really focused on the task so he only gave a grunt in recognition. Or maybe that was just the way he was.

"G-Good m-morning Naruto-sa…-kun." She greeted shyly and stood there awkwardly in the average sized apartment not really sure what to do.

"Oh come on sit down!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "No need to be shy, have a seat." He patted one of the seats and she shyly nodded.

The table Naruto was sitting in was cramped into a corner of the room. The room itself was mostly nothing special. It seemed to function as kitchen, dining area and living area. On the corner farthest from the table was a desk with a computer and some papers on it. It seemed like a good-sized room and would have held plenty of space for desk, black leather chairs, TV and dining table if a huge part of it wasn't occupied by a rather large air hockey table. **(For the people who are interested I have a link to a floor plan of Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. Just so you guys can understand the layout better. http:/ kaina-b. deviantart. com/ gallery/? catpath=scraps# /d3aw0kp**

**Just delete the spaces ^^ If there's any problems with the link please note me.)**

It wasn't extremely clean or dirty. It was rather plain and undecorated, obviously decorated by a male hand. She sat down on one of the four ugly, orange chairs at the table and cringed a bit, definitely male. There was no woman crazy enough to ever go for the overly bright orange chairs that contrasted so strongly with the rest of the plain apartment but then again… Nothing really seemed to match.

Naruto started talking animatedly about how Sasuke was making breakfast, normally the young man didn't cook much but lately he had been trying, the blonde informed. He also made a comment on how his own cooking was even worse but that he didn't need the skill at all since instant ramen was the best, besides the real ramen of course. He told her about a place called Ichiraku Ramen and that it served the best ramen in the whole wide world. He complained about breakfast taking forever and that he was going to be late.

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke growled at the blond and walked over to the table. "Tell her something useful like where she is or what's going on. And for fuck's sake try to wear pants at least. Stop mentally scaring the kid with your ugly-."

Naruto reached out and caught Sasuke by the wrist pulling him on his lap. "Shut up, Sasuke. You're just saying that because you can't help but be aroused at the sight of my hot body."

Sasuke was about to say something when they both heard a sound. Sasuke twirled his head around and Naruto peeked over Sasuke's shoulder to glance at the source of the noise, a very red-faced Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I-I-I'm f-fi-fine. I-I j-just di-didn't kn-know you both we-we're l-l-li-like… t-t-th-that." She stuttered out extremely embarrassed and shy.

"Like what?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Sasuke on the other hand just groaned and stood up. "We're not gay. Naruto's just an idiot." As if to prove his point he took the newspaper from Naruto's head and smacked him on the head with it.

"Itai." Naruto complained and rubbed his head. "What'd you do that for teme?"

"I-I-"

"Because you're an idiot." Sasuke argued.

"E-Euhm-"

"What did you say, Teme?" Naruto yelled back.

"N-N-"

"Do you want me to repeat it, Dobe?" Sasuke hissed.

"B-B-"

"What?" Sasuke shot at Hinata who had kept trying to say something trough their conversation.

"A-Ano… Breakfast is burning."

Sasuke cursed as he grabbed the pan from the fire and tossed the contents in the trashcan. "Great."

Naruto laughed out loud at his friend's angry face and took another sip of his coffee. "That's what you get, teme."

"Very funny, dobe. You know what's even funnier? The fact that you'll be late to work now since I have to start all over again."

The blonde's smile immediately fell from his face and Sasuke smirked.

"A-Ano, I could help." Hinata shyly offered.

Sasuke gave her a contemplating look and then nodded.

"Fine, the ingredients are in the fridge. Take whatever you need."

Hinata nodded and stood up while Sasuke took her place at the table. She was relieved that she could do something and though she enjoyed the blonds company she was also glad to be further from him. In his state of dress, or rather undress, he was quite distracting.

"I'll explain then since Naruto seemed to have completely forgotten about that part." Sasuke said as Naruto just grinned and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"This apartment is shared by me and Naruto. I'm not gay."

"Hey," Naruto interrupted "neither am I."

Sasuke just continued like he didn't hear the blond. "We brought you here a couple of hours ago. You'll be staying here for an undetermined amount of time. The room you woke up in was mine and you'll be sleeping in it for now. Naruto will continue working so until he comes back you'll be under constant surveillance by me. You're current location is to remain secret. If I see you attempting anything that would endanger the secrecy of your current whereabouts I'll shoot you." There was a short silence like it only came as an afterthought. "In the kneecap. That means no e-mail, no texting, no calls, no going online on any account you may have, and that includes your bank account. Before doing something check with me first. Some of your personal items will be brought here after the lab is done with them. It will mostly be things from your room. If there is anything you need that wasn't in your room at the moment of the murder." He saw Naruto cringed but couldn't care less about being blunt at the moment. "Tell Naruto and he'll try to include it in the things that will be brought here. The stuff will include clothes that we found in your room in the meanwhile feel free to wear anything in my closet. If you need anything from the outside world just inform Naruto and he'll make sure you'll get it."

He turned to Naruto. "Make sure to pick up women necessities on your way home."

Naruto cocked his head to the left in confusion.

"That's right there are different kinds." Sasuke said more to himself then anything. "What do you need tampons or pads?"

Hinata, who had just finished making a basic omelette and was in the middle of bringing it to the table, stumbled and almost fell flat on her face. "A-An-"

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Sasuke said brushing her off. "Even if you told him exactly what type you needed he'd still bring the wrong one. Just bring some of everything. What else do you need?"

"A-Ano a toothbrush and m-maybe some sh-shampoo and conditioner." Hinata gently sat the pan down on the table.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face as he tried to take everything in. "You better write it down. He'll never remember."

Hinata nodded and quickly went to get some paper and a pen. She almost jumped when she suddenly heard Naruto scream from the table. "Hinata-chan, this is really good! This is so much better than what the teme tries to make." He threw Sasuke a smug glance. "Do you see how a little bit of skill can make a difference even when the same ingredients are used? Isn't it tasty Sasuke?"

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath but continued to eat.

While Naruto and Sasuke kept bickering Hinata finished her list and neatly folded it.

Naruto checked his clock and cursed. "I should be going soon but before I go I'll give you a quick tour Hinata-chan." He quickly got up and playfully pushed her forward. His fingers on her shoulders made a blush spread all over her face but he didn't seem to notice. "This is the air hockey table!" He made a big revealing arm gesture and she giggled at his childish enthusiasm. "Pretty sweet huh?"

She nodded shyly, his smile only grew wider and blue eyes lighting up in joy caused butterflies to flutter wildly in her stomach.

"You already saw Sasuke's room. Naruto said while pointing to the door closest to the TV set and couches. That's the bathroom, he pointed toward the door closest to the desk and the door next to that is my room. I offered to let you have my room but... there were some technical difficulties."

_**Sasuke and Naruto's apartment, Sasuke Uchiha, December second, 04.21**_

Naruto shifted the girl in his arms once again and kicked the door closed behind him. Sasuke had half expected him to drop her in the process like he would have when he was younger but that fear proved to be ungrounded. "I'll give her my room to sleep in and I'll crash with you."

Sasuke turned his back swiftly at that not pleased with the idea at all. "Not in a hundred years would I share a bed with you, Dobe." He hissed.

"Fine then teme. No need to get worked up. She'll take my bed and I'll just take the cou-"

"Your room is such dump that I wouldn't even let my worst enemy sleep in it." Sasuke groaned, he ran his hand tiredly through his hair. He felt drained, his muscles tensed and strained, and if there was one thing he didn't feel like doing it was having this discussion with this roommate. He was starting to regret his decision to take the girl with him already but he had his reasons and so it needed to be done.

"No, it's n-" Naruto began. Sasuke had lifted an eyebrow and was looking at him questioningly. Even Naruto couldn't claim that his room wasn't dirty and messy to an almost toxic level.

"Fine." The blond muttered stubbornly, apparently not able to deny Sasuke's statement. "Have it your way. I'll just get her a blanket with some pillows and let her sleep on the couch."

"Just put the girl down in my room. The clothes Kakashi gave her should be fine for her to sleep in for now." Naruto was surprised at this but since both of them had had a pretty hectic day he didn't comment on it.

_**Sasuke and Naruto's apartment, Hinata Hyuuga, December third 09.40**_

Naruto had left a good ten minutes ago, rushing out the door like a hurricane. It didn't really matter though, Sasuke had said, since he had needed to be there at nine thirty and it was a good twenty minute drive if the traffic wasn't too bad, which it probably would be.

Along with Naruto, his bright personality and cheery atmosphere left with him, making her feel unexpectedly uncomfortable. Though Sasuke had saved her life just as much as Naruto had still she couldn't find the comforting aura surrounding him. Instead she felt uneasy and shaky when near him. Like there were tiny sparks of electricity in the air around him that would cause you're inside to crackle now and then.

Naruto was everything she would have imagined a typical prince to be. The kind of prince that would save the princess in a nick of time in her mother's bedtime stories. He was kind, cheerful and loyal.

If Naruto was her handsome and perfect prince in this story, than who was Sasuke?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Nothing turned out like I wanted it too. But I'm still relieved. The 'working up to the story' has been completed and now the real story can begin. For the people who are interested I have a link to a floor plan of Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. Just so you guys can understand the layout better.**

**http:/ kaina-b. deviantart. com/ gallery/? catpath=scraps# /d3aw0kp**

**Just delete the spaces ^^ If there's any problems with the link please note me.**

**I have a lot of future work for this story already prepared and it will probably be 40000+ words ö longest story ever. But who knows if I get tired of this story I might drop some things and finish it up quicker than planned.**

**Oh and before I forget I have a new poll open about the lenght of chapters so please go and vote so I know how long my future chaps should be**


End file.
